The Lily Project
by summertower17
Summary: "Sayuri... Just what kind of creature are you?" The man – Hibari – said, eyes intense... Funny. When did I ever start to think of him as a man? Oh right, when I got blown up into the future. 18OC Drabble Series. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Hello there people of Fanfiction and beyond! This is the first ever story that I've posted on this site but I've read a lot of other stories, and they're all so good that I don't know if this little thing I've cooked up will pass the readers' palates. But I hope it does because reviews do keep me warm at night. This is _The Lily Project_ and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

_**- summer**_

_Watanabe Sayuri is Hibari Kyoya's girl..._

* * *

**Prologue**

I am Watanabe Sayuri, age fifteen. I am not an average teenager.

Proof of this is the fact that I belong to the most esteemed _shinobi_ clan in Japan – the Hana clan. And if you don't know what a goddamn _shinobi_ is, I suggest you look it up. _Wikipedia_ is not only for homework copy-paste purposes, you know. Anyway, my grandmother, Tsubaki, is the current clan head and had been for quite some time now. My mother had strayed from the dignified path of _ninjutsu_ into what Obaa-sama would call the sinful path of mafia. So she did not "take up her mother's mantle" so to speak.

Oh right. I forgot to mention. My father also happened to be a Mafioso (Obaa-sama loathes him just a _little_ bit). One in the higher up levels of some big Italian family of clams or something or the other. Whatever. I was never really educated about the mafia much. Obaa-sama hates it and only ever mentions it when talking about my mother or when Onee-san comes home. My older sister Sakura is quite the famous hitman in Italy. Or hitwoman, or girl, rather. The names, titles, and shit really do get confusing these days.

So yes. The members of my family on both sides were in some really secret organizations. Or as I would like to call them, _deep shits_. But of course, not in my Obaa-sama's earshot. Else I'd be forced to shoulder buckets of water in the front yard for hours if such _crude, modern teen slangs _(as she would call them), were uttered in her frail, old presence. _Frail my ass_. Ancient as she might be, you're not supposed to ignore the fact the old bag was a _shinobi_ back in the day.

But what really sets me apart from everyone else is that, well... I really don't like saying this. Well, there's this guy who people are really scared of and stuff in the school that I go to which is Namimori Middle, located in none other than the wonderful town of Namimori itself. The reason the town's all wonderful and stuff is partly (mostly-ish) because of him. But don't get me wrong. He ain't a Good Samaritan or anything of the like. Quite the opposite. He's Nami Middle's head prefect (who's really nothing but a delinquent), the infamous tonfa-guy with the blood-colored armband (or at least that's what the people who got beat up say. I think it's more of a scarlet really). The town's Resident Evil (that's why people find him scary, remember?). And it's very... complicated between us, him being emotionally constipated and all. And I hate it really bad and I don't even want to say it. But since this is an honest to god essay on why I am not a normal teenage girl, here it goes...

I am Watanabe Sayuri, age fifteen. I am not an average teenager because I am Hibari Kyoya's girl.

There said it. Happy now? The next time you wanna know something about me, bring some water along with you okay? 'Cause this talking about yourself shit really ain't my thing. Makes my mouth dry.

* * *

**Word count: 526**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your comments, questions, suggestions, and corrections. They're very much loved.**


	2. Not Everyone's An L Lawliet

**Chapter 1 is up and it is set somewhere in the DAILY LIFE ARC. It is titled _Not Everyone's An L Lawliet_ and you'll know why soon enough. And goddamn you if you don't know L Lawliet. You haven't understood the meaning of 'genius' yet if you don't know him. _Wikipedia_ won't even cover his greatness so you gotta go see him in action, babes. Wait, why am I lovin' on L on a KHR fic? Oh well. Once again, this is _The Lily Project_. Enjoy!**

_**- summer**_

_Watanabe Sayuri is Hibari Kyoya's girl..._

* * *

**Not Everyone's An L Lawliet**

I peeked at him from under my lashes. Again. He was still doing his paperwork. I went back to my homework. Algebra. Oh how I _totally_ hate math. People would ask me, "You hate math? How come your grades are so high?" I just roll my eyes and say, "Fuck, you don't have a grandmother like mine." Yep. They pretty much shut up after that. Damn it, I'm getting off tangent – topic! I mean _topic_. Crap, I'm getting off topic. Damn you algebra.

Currently, I am at the Reception Room. Why? I got detention that's why. Here's how it goes. You think I'm getting off topic again? Well damn it I need to explain how I got to the Reception Room in order to get to the point here, so fuck off!

It was our English period and Hideyoshi-sensei (the prick) was reading some Oscar Wilde. I wasn't really paying much attention. I forgot exactly what I was thinking about. Sushi, I think (Mmmmm... Some good Take-sushi). Somehow along the way, my pencil must have fallen, which went unnoticed by me. That is until...

"_Oi_ _Sayuri. Pssst!_" Sasagawa Ryohei, my idiot seatmate and friend (May you please remind me why I'm friends with this guy?), "whispered" to me. Heads turned our way 'cause the guy _really does not know how to whisper_. I glanced at Hideyoshi-sensei and heaved a sigh of relief when he seemed not to notice. I turned to Sasagawa, grabbed my pencil from his outstretched hand and said, "_Thanks_," managing to insert only a little bit of venom. And then...

"YOU"RE VERY WELCOME, SAYURI!" Everyone within a five-mile radius heard that, I think. But why do _I_ have to be the one to get in detention? You can ask the goddamn teacher that (he hates me, well he hates everyone 'cause his life sucks but he hates me in particular). Detention for him was to be spent in the Reception Room which happens to be the Disciplinary Committee's office. Now, if Hideyoshi-sensei thought that I was gonna wet myself with that sentence, he was disappointed. I do my homework there every afternoon with the Resident Evil, mind you.

So here we are. And for the umpteenth (How many that might be, I don't know. I just know that it means a lot) time that afternoon, I glanced at him again.

He was staring at me.

_Shit_.

I flipped my eyes back to my homework again. If you act like you ain't doing anything wrong, you can get away with a lot of crap. "Oi," Hibari said. Yep, I forgot. He's Hibari Kyoya. Nothing gets past _him_. "I know what you're doing. Stop acting innocent."

I laughed sheepishly (I don't like comparing myself to livestock but that's the only appropriate word so I might as well just go with it.). "But I'm not acting. Do I not look innocent?" I smiled at him with all my angelic glory, which was probably on the same percentage as that of a duck's. Even Sasagawa wouldn't buy it, as meat-headed as he is.

"What do you want?" He asked blandly, leaning back in his chair. I took a big breath. Might as well get it over with. "Uhm, do you like – "

"No."

Well smack my ass and call me a donkey, I haven't even said it yet! I frowned at him. Grabbing my bag from the floor, I took out a small bag of chocolates tied with a white ribbon to keep it sealed, and plopped it on his table. "Happy Valentine's Day." _Sour puss_ (I didn't say _that_ aloud. There is still a very high possibility of him beating the crap outta me).

He raised an eyebrow at the offending object and looked at me with unreadable, sharp eyes. "It's _April_," he said.

"Better late than never, right?" Yes. I am being defensive over my _way_-past-Valentine's-Day Valentine's chocolate. But come on, it's the thought that counts, right?

"I don't like sweets." Holy Kami! Didn't like sweets? I underestimated him. He's much more damaged than I thought. I mean not everyone's an L Lawliet but still!

"But chocolates are good for the soul!" His eyebrow rose higher like he wanted to say, "Do I look like I have a soul?" Good that he didn't actually say that though 'cause I would have been stumped. And I don't do stumped.

"Fine." I took the bag and untied the ribbon. Taking a small round chocolate from it, I popped it in my mouth, all the while glaring at Resident Evil in front of me. I took another and was about to stick one into my mouth again when his hand lashed out and gripped my wrist. "Hey! I –" He guided my hand to him where he proceeded to place my fingers in front of his lips and then ate the chocolate. From my goddamn fingers. He let go.

What an... _asshole_.

Crossing my arms over my chest I said, "Thought you didn't like chocolate, oh I don't know, like a minute ago?"

"You gave it to me. You don't have the right to eat it anymore." He picked up his pen and went back to his paper work, the corners of his lips pulling up into a slight smirk.

I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head and went back to my dear darling algebra. I can sigh all I want but I'll never be able to understand this guy.

* * *

**Word Count: 913**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your comments, questions, suggestions, and corrections. They're very much loved.**

**xXanimereaderfanXx: Thank you so much for reviewing! I was hyperventilating when I saw that my fic had at least one review on the Prologue. Love love love love _love_ you so much for that! The first ones always count. :))**


End file.
